This invention relates generally to a device for retaining drawers in a closed position during transit which provides also a direct indication that the drawers have been opened or tampered with.
In recent years, theft has become an increased problem, especially in moving furniture and goods therein in transit. Moving companies have a difficult time protecting valuables which remain in chests, cabinets, desks, drawers and the like because unlocked drawers are readily accessible to an unauthorized person. It is also difficult to itemize all of the valuables in the drawers in transit, allowing for fraudulent insurance claims. To provide a padlock or other device could oftentimes damage the finish of the furniture which is undesirable.
The purpose of the instant invention is to provide a relatively non-complex drawer locking device which will not damage the furniture and which may be easily removed by an authorized person and which includes a destructible tag which must be destroyed to remove the drawer securing block. The removal of this tag or the removal of the locking block will provide a visual indication that the drawer has been tampered with or opened by an unauthorized person.
A thin ribbon of flexible fabric or material has a small engaging block connected at one end, the block having pointed spikes which engage the inside of the drawer framework. The opposite end of the ribbon-like fabric is received in a channel in a base member in a drawer securing locking box, the channel having pointed fasteners which penetrate and secure the fabric. The device includes a removable top which includes an upper block portion that forms the channel and allows the ribbon-like fabric to be received in the block itself. Once the chest of drawers, dresser or the like is received at the destination, an authorized person may quickly break the locking plate, remove the securing device without expending a great amount of time to unlock the drawers.